Shopping With A Baby
by Squiggle.giggle
Summary: First Steps verse: Blaine and Kurt are shopping when a woman decides that she knows how to raise their child better than them


**OK so this is a new one shot in the First steps verse. **

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Kurt, Blaine and were walking through the aisle of the supermarket.

"Da, Da, Da," Marc babbled happily as Kurt handed him an apple before putting the rest in the bottom of the trolley. The baby began to suck on the apple, drool going everywhere.

"That's your apple now," Kurt said as he tickled his sides, earning a delighted laugh from his son. The little family were buying a few groceries for the night's meal, really just using the excuse to get out of the house. The countertenor wanted to wear his new jacket and going to the supermarket was not only a chance for fashion but also a necessity. They walked down the health and beauty aisle and found his boyfriend talking to middle age man holding a bottle of shampoo.

"I would go with this one; it's the only thing that keeps my crazy curls under control," Blaine explained, the man thanked him before walking off. Kurt watched him with a quizzical stare as he moved towards him.

"What was that about?"

"Oh," Blaine said in surprise, "he was staring at the shampoo for like five minutes trying to figure out which one he should get for his wife. I thought I should put him out of his misery… why does he have an apple?"

"Keep him entertained," Kurt said with a shrug as he now looked at the variety of shampoo in front of him.

"Yeah but he doesn't have any teeth," Blaine replied slowly. The curly haired man tried to pry the slobbery apple from his son but relented when he began to scream. The countertenor rolled his eyes as he placed the bottle in the trolley before moving on to the next aisle. The two fathers continued around the store for another ten minutes before Marc started to fuss and made their way to the registers.

"We have about T-minus 30 seconds before major waterworks," Blaine said as they started placing items onto the conveyer belt. "Oh crap, I forgot the deodorant."

"If he starts crying I blame you," Kurt told as he watched his boyfriend walk off. The countertenor placed the vegetables on the counter before he saw his son's face, tears threatening to escape, his cheeks turning red as he made displeased noises. He picked him up and placed him against his chest as he finished uploading the food one handed. Thankfully the little boy had started to quieten down but had taken to sucking on his father's shirt and trying to pull his hair. The cashier told him the total but explained that he was waiting for his 'friend' to return.

"How are you so squirmy?" Kurt muttered, as he tried to pull the little boy off his shoulder and return him to a safer place. Marc pouted and grabbed at his father's hair and started to pull on it.

"I remember when my daughter was like that," a voice said next to him, Kurt glanced over as he freed his hair from the little boy's grasp and positioned him against his hip. "So full of energy and couldn't wait to get her hands on everything." The woman was probably in her early thirties, with white blonde curls falling a few inches below her shoulders. She was dressed simply but still elegantly, something Kurt strived for since having a child and not wanting to give up on his self and start leaving the house in his pyjamas. He shivered at the vile thought. "Couldn't take my eyes off her for a second or she would have my ear in a vice trying to grab my dangling ear ring. I could give you some tips if you like." Kurt tried, he really tried not to roll his eyes but he failed. He was so sick of people telling him how to raise his child. Little side comments about how he was too young, how he didn't know anything or how there were people better suited than him to care for Marc. Older people were the worse, they didn't even realise when they were being rude. Blaine would always reprimand him when he would say they should be dead anyway.

Kurt looked over at the moment with a strained smiled, Marc finally stilling and looking like he was falling asleep against his father's chest with his tiny hands grasping at the material of his shirt. "No thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I know how to raise my child," Kurt responded, probably with more angst than he intended.

"There is no need to be rude," she said, glaring at him. Blaine came up behind him and placed the deodorant can on the counter. The curly haired man leant over his boyfriend's shoulder and smiled down at the little boy, softly stroking his hair. "Well that explains it."

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked indignantly.

"No wonder your child isn't happy, having gay parents. That poor little abomination, will know normality; it's quite sad actually," she said with a put out sigh, as though explaining this was not worth her time. Kurt was fuming, outraged that someone could say that too him. He didn't realise his fists were clenching until he felt his son squirm against his chest. The crazed woman started walking towards him. "This child should be taken from you."

The next thing he knew, she was trying to physically take the little boy from his arms. They struggled, the little boy crying out in terror and fear as he was violently shaken awake. As this was happening the store had called security, guards coming from nowhere and restraining her.

The couple left the store, walking closely and intently watching their child. As they placed him in his car seat before sitting in the front seats and sitting there to reflect on what had just happened.

Surprisingly Marc seemed fine, happily playing with his plush toy in the back seat. Kurt let out a shaky sigh and turned to his boyfriend.

"He is never leaving the house ever again; he will stay with me forever and live in the basement until he is thirty and meet women online so he will never get drugged or physically hurt ever again," Kurt decided, Blaine just laughed and started the car. Both thinking that it was odd with the previous events.

* * *

**So here it is. **

**Tell me if it doesnt seem finished or it is rushed ending. Let me know if there is a way I could end this differently.**


End file.
